Hazelstar's Story, book one: Revenge
by TheCrazyMarshmellow
Summary: Hazel is an ordanairy kit no older than two moons. On one particular cloudy day, her mother was killed right in front of her. Now, Hazel forever seeks revenge on the cat who killed her mother. Travel the journey along with her, as this helpless kit grows to be Shadowclan's most powerful leader.
1. Chapter 1

_**Allegiances and Prologue **_

_**Shadowclan **_

**Leader: Stormstar, warrior name Stormflash- Silver-blue tom with yellow eyes and white underbelly **

**Deputy: Ivoryrose- cream-white she-cat with pink-red eyes and yellowish splotches **

**Medicine cat: Blackstripe- Dark grey tom with black stripes and blind, pale green eyes **

**Warriors **

**Ashcloud- Dark grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes, mother of Sootpaw**

**Apprentice: Larkpaw **

**Nightfeather- Black tom with blue-violet eyes, father of Sootpaw **

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw **

**Moonshine- Silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Owltalon- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, father of Spottedpaw **

**Pinesky- Dark brown tabby she-cat with tan underbelly and blue eyes, mother of Larkpaw **

**Stoneclaw- Dark grey tom with violet-blue eyes, father of Larkpaw **

**Fernwhisper- Silver she-cat with fern-green eyes **

**Foxfire- Short-tempered ginger tom with amber eyes and white tail-tip **

**Mosspatch- Tan she-cat with dark brown splotches and olive-green eyes **

**Queens **

**Frostflower- Silver-white she-cat with blue-violet eyes, mother of Silverkit and foster mother to Russetkit **

**Apprentices **

**Larkpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with violet-blue eyes **

**Sootpaw- Dark grey tom with blue-grey eyes **

**Spottedpaw- Ginger she-cat with white and brown patches and green eyes **

**Elders**

**Taffy- light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes **

**Mouseleap- light brown tom with amber eyes and white underbelly **

**Prologue **

_**I watch from behind the rotting pine log as mother leaps to her paws, fur bristling. She hisses at the heavy-set, black tom in front of her. The tom speaks in a gruff voice, and I only catch part of what he says. "Give me the kit." He growls, his sharp, yellow teeth showing. He then mumbles something that I cannot understand, but I know it is not good. I wrap my tail around myself, but the cold of fear and the shadows that surround me seeps through my fur and settles underneath my skin. Mother's voice comes next, brave and strong. "You will never have her Raven!" She says, and I peer over the fallen log, just in time to see the black tom leap at my mother, claws unsheathed. My mother lets out a screech, and falls to the ground, in a pool of blood. **_

_**The tom licks the blood of his claws and lips. Then he walks away, as if nothing just happened. As soon as he is out of earshot, I bound over to my mother, and nudge her. She doesn't respond, and I believe she has been taken in by the sky spirits. I let out a mournful wail and collapse. I press my nose to my mother's auburn fur. **_

_**Tears stream down my face. I growl, and unsheathe my claws. Someday I **__will __**get my revenge on that blood-thirsty cat who killed my mother.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Riverclan**_

_**L**__**eader: Pebblestar, warrior name Pebblefall- Grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes**_

_**Deputy: Cloudfire- white tom with fire-orange eyes, father of Snowkit **_

_**Medicine cat: Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with aqua-blue eyes **_

_**Warriors**_

_**Applefoot- Golden tom with amber eyes and one ginger paw, father of Creampaw and Streakpaw**_

_**Hollyshade- Black she-cat with unusual silver eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Streakpaw**_

_**Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom with sharp claws and teeth, and green eyes**_

_**Moonstripe- Silver and black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Creampaw and Streakpaw **_

_**Apprentice: Creampaw**_

_**Fogtail- Misty grey tom with a white tail and amber eyes**_

_**Jaderiver- Misty grey she-cat with green-blue eyes **_

_**Stoneclaw- black tom with amber eyes **_

_**Queens**_

_**Frostwind- white she-cat with frosty blue eyes, mother of Snowkit **_

_**Rosesplash- white she-cat with amber eyes and pink nose, mother of Troutkit and Amberkit **_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Creampaw- creamy she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Streakpaw- silver and black tabby tom with orange eyes, brother of Creampaw**_

_**Elders**_

_**Greydawn- Pale grey she-cat with blue-violet eyes **_

_**I **__**stumble up the rocky hill, what mother used to call a mountain. My paws are raw and bleeding, and I am out of breath, but that doesn't stop me. I must find a place to stay before leaf-bare comes. I pause to hunt, and return with a pathetic-looking squirrel. **_

_**Oh well, at least it is food. I settle down on a grassy slope, where there is a gentle breeze. It ruffles my golden pelt as I take a bite of the squirrel. It has been one moon since the murder of my mother. I am still looking for revenge. I lick up the last scraps of squirrel, and get to my paws. **_

_**I look at the scene below. A crystal-blue lake, with a marsh, pine trees, a moor, and a rocky hollow surrounding it. A smile forms on my face. Maybe there will be cats here! I can't wait! **_

_**I charge down the other side of the mountain, pure excitement pulsing from me. I haven't seen another cat in what seems like ages! Suddenly, the pain is gone from my paws. New life courses through my body as I bound down the mountainside. Nothing can stop me now! **_

_**I feel as if I am invincible, like an eagle, soaring through the sky. In what seems like no time at all, I reach a rocky ledge halfway down the vast, grey wall of stone. The sun is just dipping behind the horizon, sending fiery beams of light flying everywhere. Night is coming. **_

_**I look around, and spot a small indentation in the mountain, just big enough to shelter my small, lithe body. Darkness is settling as I make my way into some thorny bushes to hunt. I hear a small squeaking sound, and angle my ears towards it. Just my luck. A mouse. **_

_**I leap, and crash-land onto the tiny creature, stunning it. I then slice its throat and take it back to my make-shift nest, in the little cave. As I eat the mouse, I glance up at the moon. It is now glowing a pure, silver-white light, and stars are beginning to appear, and twinkle around it. **_

_**I curl up in my nest, and wrap my fluffy, kitten-soft tail around myself. My amber eyes close, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep, the darkness pressing on the edges of my mind. One day, I will achieve my goal. I will get my revenge, but that can wait. What matters now, is surviving the harsh leaf-bare winds. And that is what I will do.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Windclan **_

_**L**__**eader: Larkstar, warrior name Larkfeather- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**_

_**Deputy: Gorse- Golden tom with amber eyes, father of Featherkit and Frostkit **_

_**Medicine cat: Breezecloud- dark grey she-cat with pale green eyes **_

_**Apprentice: Goosepaw **_

_**Warriors**_

_**Gingerfire- ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws**_

_**Skyleaf- Grey-blue she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Sunpaw**_

_**Thunderstrike- heavyset ginger tom with amber eyes **_

_**Apprentice: Dawnpaw **_

_**Blackstorm- Black she-cat with blue-violet eyes and white paws, mother of Dawnpaw**_

_**Apprentice: Nightpaw **_

_**Rockbelly- grey furred tom with tan belly and yellow eyes**_

_**Wildnose- White she-cat with long fur and dark pine green eyes**_

_**Lilypool- white she-cat with pooling blue eyes **_

_**Queens**_

_**Daisyfall- Cream she-cat with green eyes, mother of Featherkit and Frostkit**_

_**Apprentice**_

_**Medicine cat apprentice: Goosepaw- grey speckled tom with dark blue eyes**_

_**Sunpaw- golden tom with orange eyes**_

_**Dawnpaw- silver she-cat with blue-violet eyes**_

_**Nightpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Elders**_

_**Saltwhiskers- White tom with pale blue eyes and long whiskers**_

_**Rabbit-tail- White tom with amber eyes and a stubby tail**_

_**I awake as sunlight streams into the den. I blink the sleep from my eyes and shake myself. My fur puffs up, making me look like a new-born kit. I smooth it down and pad out of the den. I stop at the edge of the rocky slope, and look down at the lake, glistening in the sun. **_

_**That is where I am going. That is where I am meant to be. I stand at the ledge, my fur blowing in the wind. Suddenly, I smell cat. I whip around to face a tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes. My fur bristles and I arch my back. **_

_**"Come, kit." He says to me. He turns, but I do not follow. How do I know that I can trust him? The stranger chuckles. "You can trust me. Don't worry." He mews, amusement in his eyes. It was as if he read my mind.**_

_**I step towards him, and lose my balance. I tumble off the ledge and fall down the side of the mountain, smashing my head on a rock on the way. I don't know when I lose consciousness. All I remember is the pain, and then everything went black.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader: Foxstar, warrior name Foxclaws- Ginger tom with sharp claws and blue eyes**_

_**Deputy: Fallenleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Medicine cat: Stonecloud- blind black tom with grey eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Rosepaw**_

_**Warriors**_

_**Thornstripe- golden tabby tom with amber eyes and brown stripes, father of Tinykit**_

_**Apprentice: Darkpaw**_

_**Fernripple- Brown she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Firepelt- ginger tom with yellow eyes and white belly**_

_**Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes and grey paws**_

_**Toadhop- grey tom with green eyes, father of Rosepaw**_

_**Sandshade- Dust-colored she-cat with coal-black eyes, mother of Rosepaw**_

_**Crowflight- black tom with sky-blue eyes, father of Darkpaw**_

_**Hazecloud- white-grey she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Queens**_

_**Sunpetal- golden she-cat with blue-violet eyes**_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Medicine cat apprentice: Rosepaw- cream she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Darkpaw- black tom with amber eyes**_

_**Elders**_

_**Wing- white she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**I open my eyes. My head is throbbing, and everything is blurry. Blood trickles down my face, turning my fur sticky and red. I hear soft voices, and for a heartbeat I believe I am in the lair of the stars. **_

_**Then, something cold presses against my head. "Little one, are you alright?" I look towards the voice, and as my vision clears I see a black tom with pale green eyes standing over me. **_

_**"I'm Blackstripe." He says. "And you are?" I struggle to find my voice. When I do, it is hoarse. "I'm Hazel." I finally manage. "I'm three… three moons old." Blackstripe nods.**_

_**"You're lucky you survived that fall." He mews. "You fell right into Shadowclan territory, where a patrol found and brought you here as fast as possible." Mother used to talk about four clans who lived around a lake. I wonder if these are them. **_

_**"Is she ok?" A new voice comes, this one squeaky. "She's healing, Sootpaw. You can talk to her now." Blackstripe sighs. "Oh starclan, I was so nervous! Oh you're still bleeding, Blackstripe, why is she still bleeding?!" Sootpaw says in a rush, so fast that I hardly hear him.**_

_**Blackstripe pads up to me with some cobwebs wrapped around his paws. As he places them on my wound, Sootpaw comes into view. He is a handsome grey tom with gorgeous blue eyes, and instantly my heart squeezes. **_

_**"Sootpaw, this is Hazel." Blackstripe mews. Sootpaw bounds over to me and sniffs my fur. "Ooh, you smell like flowers." He says. "So I'm Sootpaw. I'm six moons and two days old. So we were scouting the territory when me and my mentor, Stoneclaw saw you land on your back. You were bleeding, so we carried you back to camp. And that's how you got here!" **_

_**I close my eyes and say, "Um… Okay, all I remember is falling off the edge of a mountain and hurting myself… And the calico cat that told me to come with him… And a black cat called Raven killing my mother." Blackstripe gasps. **_

_**"Raven has been terrorizing the clans for over half a moon!" He mews, shocked. Sootpaw nods sadly, and looks at the ground. "Just a couple of days ago he took my sister, Ebonykit… I don't know what happened to her…" **_

_**I look at my paws. "I'm sorry…" I mew. Sootpaw looks at me, his eyes shining again. "So how would you like to join Shadowclan?" He asks cheerfully. I glance at him and Blackstripe. "Very much, thank you." I reply.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rouges and Kittypets**_

_**Raven- heavy-set black tom with blood-red eyes **_

_**Ginger- ginger she-cat with amber eyes **_

_**Cloud- plump white kittypet tom with blue eyes **_

_**Candy- Brown tabby she-kittypet with tan underbelly and green eyes**_

_**Ember- orange tom with yellow eyes **_

_**Snow- white she-cat with blue eyes **_

_**Stone- grey tom with amber eyes **_

_**Flower- white she-cat with green eyes, mate of Raven, mother of Tiger and Dawn**_

_**Tiger- orange and black tabby tom-kit with amber eyes**_

_**Dawn- silver she-kit with blue eyes**_

_**I hear screaming. I open my eyes to a bloody scene. A black cat and many others are invading the camp. Raven. I dash out of the medicine den, looking for Blackstripe and Sootpaw. They're not in sight. Then I spot a cream-colored she-cat struggling with one of the invaders. **_

_**He is holding her down, and getting ready for a kill… I leap at him, scratching his spine and shoulders with my rock-sharp claws. The orange tom lets out a screech, and falls on to his back, crushing me. **_

_**Soon, the cream cat is on her feet again, and slashing away at the orange tom. I go limp, tricking him into relaxing. Then I heave upward, pushing him off of me. Blood trickles down my chest. The cream cat has chased him away, and turns to me.**_

_**"You saved my life, little one. Thank you." She mews, in a soft voice. Then she turns back to the battle. A small black she-cat leaps at Sootpaw, but she stops halfway. "Sootkit?" She mews, her voice shaking. **_

_**Sootpaw's eyes widen. "Ebonykit? It's Sootpaw now… And I'm guessing your name is different too?" Sootpaw's sister nods. "I'm just plain Ebony now." She says. "And I want to come back!" She buries her head in his shoulder. **_

_**I am interrupted from them, when a black tom crashes down on me. I recognize the scent of his fur, the pointy yellow teeth, and the blood-red eyes. Raven. Rage surges through me. I slash madly at his back, inflicting some deep wounds. **_

_**He tears my ear and gets to his feet. He growls, and chuckles, an evil chuckle. "I'm glad I killed your pathetic mother when I had the chance. With her in the way, I never would have found you." **_

_**I am terrified. Fear and rage drive me wild, slashing away at the murderer in front of me. "You," I growl. "You killed my mother. Now I will kill **_**you." **_**For**__**a moment, his eyes are filled with fear, but he recovers quickly.**__**He laughs and throws me to the side. **_

_**He then leaps at me, and tears at my side with his claws. I scream in pain. In an instant, Sootpaw and Ebony are at my side, lashing out at Raven, cornering him in the camp. **_

_**"Retreat! Retreat!" The black, murderous tom calls, and he and his followers dash out of the Shadowclan camp. Yowls of triumph come from the group of cats in the clearing. Meanwhile, a silver tom climbs to the top of the highledge, and calls a meeting. **_

_**"Today," He mews. "The brave she-kit, Hazel, that we took in saved our deputy, Ivoryrose." Cheering fills the air. My chest swells with pride. "Her naming ceremony will be tomorrow. Now every cat please-" He was cut off as Sootpaw shouted, "Wait!" All heads turned towards him, including mine. **_

_**He is shaking, and tears are spilling from his eyes. "Blackstripe… Blackstripe is dead!" There are gasps coming from everywhere, and a kit wails. "He didn't have an apprentice!" a cat calls "What shall we do?" A silver she-cat steps forward. **_

_**"I will be the medicine cat." She mews, determination in her voice. "I was sick for all of last moon, and Blackstripe taught me the herbs and their uses for entertainment. I know what to do. I won't let you down, Stormstar." **_

_**Stormstar nods, his eyes full of sadness. "Very well," He says. "Fernwhisper is the new medicine cat of Shadowclan!" Everyone cheers again, but Sootpaw stays motionless by Blackstripe's side. **_

_**I pad over to him, and sit down. He glances at me, and then focuses back on the former medicine cat. "He was my uncle." Sootpaw sighs. I put my tail on his shoulders, knowing how he feels. Ebony pads up to us, and sighs. **_

_**"I-I'm really sorry Sootpaw. I'm so sorry!" She bursts into tears, and Sootpaw looks sympathetically at her. "It's going to be ok, sis." He mews. "We'll find some way to get through this." I hope so. **_

_**This just gives me another reason for revenge. No one makes Sootpaw unhappy and gets away with it. No one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Important starclan characters**_

_**Rosebud- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes**_

_**Splashkit- Black she-kit with white chest and violet eyes**_

_**Pinetail- brown tabby tom with green eyes**_

_**Marshpaw- tan and white tom with murky green eyes**_

_**Squirrel- Ginger she-kit with amber eyes**_

_**Sunlight streams into the nursery, waking me from my sleep. I spring to my paws, ready for my ceremony. Finally, I'll be part of Shadowclan! Hmm.. From what Russetkit tells me, I'll be called Hazelkit. I've decided that I like that name. **_

_**Russetkit pops up right next to me. "Sooo," She squeaks, "Excited much?" I nod. I really am excited. I can't wait to be a warrior. All the adventure, leading patrols, being in battles… That's the life for me. **_

_**Silverkit and Russetkit have been helping me understand the warrior code, and thinking up names that I could have when I'm a warrior. Russetkit came up with Hazelflame and Hazel-leaf, while Silverkit came up with Hazelsong, Hazelcloud, and Hazelflight. **_

_**Stormstar's voice rings out across the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a clan meeting!" Yes! It's finally time! Cats start to emerge from their dens, and those who are already up pad towards the highledge.**_

_**I bound out of the nursery with Russetkit and Silverkit at my heels. "We are here today to name Hazel a Shadowclan cat." Everyone cheers. "Hazel from now on you will be known as Hazelpaw," The cheering stops. "But she's only three moons old!" Someone mews. **_

_**Stormstar looks around the camp. "That may be so," He says. "But last night, starclan came to me in a dream. They say she is ready for her apprenticeship. Ivoryrose, will you do the honor of being Hazelpaw's mentor?" The cream cat I saved, the deputy, steps forward and smiles. "Yes, Stormstar." **_

_**I dash towards my mentor and touch noses with her. "Hazelpaw, Hazelpaw!" The clan cheers. I can especially hear Sootpaw. "Ready for a tour of the territory?" Ivoryrose mews when the clan gets back to their duties. "Yes ma'am, all ready!" I squeal. **_

_**Ebony and Sootpaw pad over to me. "Congratulations!" They exclaim, their eyes shining. I have never been so happy in my entire life. "Come on, let's go. We have a lot of territory to tour." My mentor says. We start off into the pine forest, Ivoryrose padding silently, and me, bouncing along behind her.**_


End file.
